Un si doux rêve
by Lil'Ashura
Summary: Oneshot Dragohermione...Lorsque les rêves nous montrent le chemin...


**Disclaimer**:Je jure devant Merlin et les grandes instances magiques de ce monde que l'univers d'Harry Potter et tous les personnages y évoluant appartiennent à J.K Rowling ,tueuse de Diggory (paix à son âme) et de Sirius (pourquoi?snif snif). Je ne peux me résoudre à croire à la mère de l'éminent personnage que nous aimons tous dans le tome 6 et j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il est toujours en vie (enfin ptet quand je lirais le tome je serais obligée d'y croire lol)...

Je remercie d'avance toutes les personnes qui liront ce OS. J'espère que vous serez indulgents pour ce premier écrit de ma part. Je tenais à remercier vivement **Twinzie** sans qui il n'aurait jamais été publié et qui m'a encouragé ainsi que mes soeurs (clin d'oeil à **Emy**)... Voila alors bonne lecture...bisous doux de mon ile

**UN SI DOUX REVE**

Le combat faisait rage. On entendait ici et là fuser des sorts de toutes sortes. Malgré la saison hivernale qui était bien entamée, on étouffait. On ne saurait dire qui avait pris l'avantage dans cette bataille, seul le chaos semblait régner en maître. Je m'avançais prudemment essayant de trouver un de mes amis, mais sans succès. Le parc de Poudlard, qu'habituellement je trouvais magnifique, n'était plus qu'un immense champ de bataille où des corps gisaient un peu partout. J'eus un haut le cœur : on ne s'habitue jamais à tant d'atrocité. Heureusement que la majorité des élèves était en sécurité à l'intérieur du château.

Soudain je fus projetée à plusieurs mètres. Me relevant difficilement je cherchais mon agresseur. Et la je le vis s'avancer vers moi : sa démarche altière, sa chevelure blonde flottant derrière lui, ses yeux couleur océan où on ne décelait que haine, ce sourire narquois…Une peur incommensurable s'empara de moi. L'homme que je redoutais le plus, après Voldemort bien entendu, se tenait devant moi. Je le voyais s'avancer tel un fauve sur sa proie. Je cherchais des yeux une quelconque aide. Je repérais mes amis mais hélas, ils étaient trop éloignés pour s'apercevoir du danger que je courrais : Ron combattait les Mangemorts avec ses frères Fred et George, Neville faisait face à Bellatrix Lestrange la tortionnaire des ses parents. Quant à Harry il regardait avec rage le Lord noir s'avancer vers lui. Je remarquais une silhouette rousse aux pieds de Harry. Oh mon Dieu Ginny ! Le combat qui allait changer la face du monde sorcier allait débuter et malheureusement je ne serais d'aucune aide, vu que j'étais moi-même dans un sale pétrin.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi, je reculais mais me trouvais tout à coup stoppée par la lisière de la forêt. J'étais perdue !

- Alors Sang-de-Bourbe on fait moins la fière sans ses amis pour aider !

- Je ne me laisserais pas faire, lui répondis-je malgré la peur qui m'envahissait encore plus.

Il ricana.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Bientôt le Maître aura tué Potter.

- Non ! Harry le vaincra ! C'est vous qui devriez avoir peur ! Comment allez vous expliquer votre implication dans cette guerre ? Vous n'êtes qu'un être immonde !

Mais quelle idée folle m'a pris de le provoquer ? Il s'approcha de moi furieux.

- N'oublies pas à qui tu parles sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter et de plus je te ferais remarquer que tu n'es pas en position de force.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une sorte de folie qui l'emparait petit à petit.

- Bientôt tous les Sang-de-Bourbe seront rayés du monde sorcier à jamais ! Et vois-tu, je pense que tu seras la première à nous quitter !

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Je m'accrochais à ma baguette comme un naufragé à une bouteille. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance mais j'étais une Griffondore et je me devais de prouver qu'il y avait bien une raison pour que je fasse partie de cette maison. Je levais ma baguette prête à attaquer. Il me toisait et ce sourire narquois que je détestais tant réapparut sur ces lèvres.

Je lui lançai un expelliarmus mais il esquiva. Il tenta une riposte mais j'arrivai de peu à l'éviter.

- As-tu oublié à qui tu avais à faire jeune écervelée ? Crois-tu pouvoir me battre ?

- Je n'ai pas oublié qui vous étiez…Lucius…

- Petite insolente comment oses-tu être aussi familière avec moi ? Mais peu importe…ce sera bientôt fini.

Et d'un coup il me projeta sur un arbre. Le choc fut violent. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me relever. Il ricana.

- J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec toi. »Il leva sa baguette et je sentais que ma fin était proche. Pourquoi tout devait se terminer comme cela ?

- En… Do…

Il faisait traîner le supplice.

- lo… ris !

Une douleur incroyable s'empara de moi. Je n'avais plus la force d'y résister. Mes précédents combats m'avaient épuisée. Soudain une ombre se plaça devant moi recevant du même coup une grande partie du sort qui m'était destiné. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer celui qui venait d'arriver, ma vue se brouillait.

- Comment oses-tu t'interposer ?

- Vous ne lui ferez plus aucun mal. D'ailleurs vous n'en ferez plus à personne.

- Et tu crois pouvoir me faire peur dans l'état dans lequel tu es ? Tu es pitoyable…exactement comme ta….

- SUFFIT ! STUPEFIX !

Mais le Mangemort réussit à l'éviter de peu. Il ricana :

- Et tu n'es capable que de çà ? Tu me fais honte…Expelliarmus !

- Protego ! Je ne suis pas aussi nul que vous semblez croire.

Ils luttèrent pendant plusieurs minutes sans que l'un puisse prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Les sorts fusaient et en évitant l'un d'eux le Mangemort fut le plus rapide à contre-attaquer : il lança à son adversaire un sort de ligotage qu'il ne put éviter. Celui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Tu as cru pouvoir te mesurer à moi voilà ce qu'il t'en coûte ! Ha ha ha ! Regarde-toi, tu es faible.

Il se rapprochait de son adversaire à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Impero ! Et maintenant tu vas faire ce que je te dis ! Tu vas devoir tuer cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Toi qui voulais tellement la protéger, te voir la tuer sera très réjouissant. Allez vas-y !

Et il leva le sort de ligotage. Son adversaire se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Hermione agonisait. Il leva sa baguette. Lucius Malefoy regardait la scène d'un air satisfait quand tout à coup l'autre se retourna.

- Tu m'as toujours sous-estimé. Avada Kedavra.

Un éclair vert, un bruit sourd, c'était fini. Lucius Malefoy, puissant Mangemort et bras droit de Voldemort venait de mourir. Je ne comprenais plus rien, mon corps ne répondait plus. Je sentis qu'on s'approchait de moi. Ma vue m'empêchait de voir qui c'était. Une main caressa mon visage, on me parlait. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce que cette voix me disait.

- Je t'en prie reste avec moi…Résiste…Ne me laisse pas seul… Je t'en prie…Hermione…

Ce furent les seules paroles que mon esprit m'autorisa à entendre puis ce fut le noir total.

Quelle était cette douleur horrible que je ressentais ? Que s'était-il passé ? Où étais-je ?Des bribes d'une conversation parvinrent à mon oreille. Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Albus…Comment se porte…

- Severus s'en charge Minerva, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il a connu bien pire.

- Bien mais pourquoi dans ce cas cacher la vérité ?

- C'est sa requête nous lui devons au moins çà et puis étant donné la situation je comprends mieux ce comportement.

- Mais enfin ne serait-il pas plus facile de…..

- Ah Miss Granger ! Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous !

- Pro…Professeur Dumbledore. Professeur Macgonagall.

Les mots sortaient difficilement et ma tête me faisait horriblement souffrir. J'essayais de me relever mais une douleur à mon côté droit m'en empêcha.

- Pas de geste brusque jeune fille. Après ce que vous venez de subir vous devez essentiellement vous reposer.

- Après ce qui m'est arrivé ? Articulais-je tant bien que mal. D'un coup les récents évènements me revinrent en mémoire

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Harry ? Comment va Harry ? Et Ron ? Ginny ?

Du calme Miss Granger. Ils vont bien.

Comment ? Mais alors çà veut dire que…

Oui Miss, Voldemort a été vaincu. Le monde sorcier a été sauvé par Harry. Le pouvoir de l'amour a été le plus fort.

Je ne pus retenir les larmes qui allèrent s'écraser sur le drap blanc. Drap blanc ? Je remarquais que je n'étais pas dans un endroit familier.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- A Ste Mangouste.

- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Vous y avez été admise suite au sort que vous avez reçu.

- Lucius…

- Oui Miss.

- Je me souviens maintenant. Il y avait quelqu'un… On m'a sauvée…Qui était-ce?

- Nous n'en savons rien.

Macgonagall baissa les yeux un peu gênée.

- Mais alors comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

- Monsieur Weasley vous a trouvé près de la forêt, inanimée, près du corps de Monsieur Malefoy. Nous vous avons conduit ici aussi vite que possible étant donné votre état.

- Et aucune trace de mon sauveur ?

- Hélas non. Mais êtes-vous bien sûre qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui Professeur. J'en suis certaine je l'ai entendu me parler. C'est quelqu'un qui me connaît, on m'a appelé par mon prénom.

- Peut-être était-ce Monsieur Weasley lorsqu'il vous a trouvé que vous avez entendu ?

- Non ce n'était pas Ron. De cela j'en suis sûre.

- Bien ne nous énervons pas. Si sauveur il y a nous allons le retrouver. Et à mon avis vous seule pourrez le reconnaître. »Une lueur de malice passa dans les yeux du directeur lorsqu'il me dit ces paroles. J'avais la nette impression qu'on ne me disait pas tout.

- Bien. Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. Nous avons prévenu vos parents, ils sont rassurés. Nous enverrons un Auror vous chercher à votre sortie. Voila, nous nous reverrons à Poudlard dans deux jours.

- Merci Professeur.

-Au revoir Miss Granger.

- Au revoir Professeur Dumbledore, Professeur Macgonagall.

Ils quittèrent la pièce en me lançant un regard bienveillant. Un sentiment étrange m'envahit lorsque je fus seule. Quelque chose clochait dans ce que m'a raconté le directeur. Je n'étais pas folle il y avait bien quelqu'un qui m'avait sauvé. Et le professeur semblait en savoir plus qu'il n'en disait. Il avait le même comportement parfois face à Harry. Et son regard…Je ne l'avais pas rêvé non plus cette lueur quand il m'avait dit que moi seule saurera reconnaître mon sauveur. Ma migraine redoubla. Je préférai arrêter d'y penser, du moins pour l'instant. La fatigue s'empara de moi et je m'endormis. Je rêvai de Poudlard, je me promenais seule dans le parc il neigeait. Une silhouette apparut mais je ne distinguais pas son visage. Une main caressa mon visage, je connaissais cette sensation mais où l'avais-je connue?

_« Hermione… »_

Cette voix, je l'avais déjà entendue. Etrangement je me sentais bien. Je me sentais rassurée comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Mais déjà la silhouette s'éloignait, je tentais de la retenir, de mieux voir son visage, mais n'y parvenais pas.Je me réveillai en sueur. Ce rêve était étrange. Mais qui était-ce ? Et pourquoi avais-je l'impression de le connaître ?

Je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle. Etant donné l'heure qu'il était, ils devaient tous être en train de manger. En passant les portes j'eus l'impression très forte de rentrer chez moi, mon deuxième foyer. Une vague de bonheur s'empara de moi.

- Hermione !

Je vis une tête rousse courir vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras. Quoique m'étouffer serait le terme plus exact.

- Ron si tu continues, je ne vais plus pouvoir respirer.

Il me lâcha enfin et me sourit. Derrière lui se tenait Harry.

- Bonjour Hermione. Je suis content que tu sois là.

- Bonjour Harry. Je le serrais dans mes bras. Je suis contente que tout soit fini. Et tout çà c'est grâce à toi.

- Non. Nous avons gagné. Mais toi comment te sens-tu ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui a fait le voyage sur un balai çà va, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Nous allâmes nous asseoir et plusieurs élèves tels que Neville et Luna vinrent me saluer.

Ginny se jeta littéralement dans mes bras tout comme son frère lorsqu'elle apparut dans la Grande Salle.

- Hermione ! Je suis tellement heureuse! J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va mieux. Je suis contente de te voir aussi. J'ai cru aussi que…bref c'est du passé maintenant.

Je leur demandais alors des détails sur la bataille mais tout comme avec le Professeur Dumbledore quelque chose clochait. Mais la joie de revoir mes amis fut plus forte et je fis abstraction de ce sentiment. Le Professeur Dumbledore déclara que nous allions reprendre les cours, décrétant que la vie devait continuer puisque nous avions lutté pour cela. Il y eut quelques protestations, mais tout le monde fut d'accord avec lui. De toute façon, nous étions coupés du reste du monde puisque le réseau des cheminées ainsi que le Poudlard Express étaient hors service, il fallait bien nous occuper. On m'annonça que durant mon absence le Ministère de la Magie avait tenu à remercier Harry mais celui-ci avait déclaré que seul Dumbledore méritait un tel honneur. J'appris aussi que Tonks et Lupin avaient décidé de se marier cet été. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant.

En sortant de la Grande Salle nous croisâmes Malefoy. Je me sentais tout à coup mal à l'aise, après tout si son père était mort c'était parce qu'il avait voulu me tuer. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se venge sur moi. Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il passa devant nous sans même un mot. Pourtant, ce qui me parut plus étrange c'était que Harry et Ron ne lui cherchaient pas querelle non plus.

- Que se passe t-il avec Malefoy ?

- Oh ! Puisqu'il s'est battu avec nous contre les Mangemorts, tout comme plusieurs Serpentards, on s'est dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir un mauvais fond. Depuis on ne peut pas dire qu'on s'apprécie mais on se tolère.

- Excellente nouvelle !

Mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Je m'excusais auprès des garçons et me dirigeais vers mes appartements que j'avais en commun avec Malefoy, puisque nous étions tous deux les préfets en chef. Je donnais le mot de passe au tableau lorsque je le vis apparaître. Il ne m'accorda aucun regard et encore moins de paroles acides comme celles que j'avais connu ces six dernières années. Nous entrâmes et nous dirigeâmes chacun vers nos chambres, quand tout à coup je fus prise d'un vertige. Je sentais le sol se dérober sous mes pieds et je n'avais rien pour m'accrocher. Je m'écroulais mais je fus rattrapée par deux bras solides. On me posait sur le canapé. Je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits. Et là devant mes yeux se tenait Drago Malefoy.Il me regardait d'un air que je ne lui connaissais pas. Mais en une fraction de seconde son visage redevint impassible et froid.

- Alors Granger on ne tient plus sur ses jambes ?

Malgré cette remarque je n'arrêtais pas de penser à sa façon de me regarder, çà m'intriguait. Il remarqua mon trouble et se leva aussitôt. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas rapide. Pourquoi m'a-t-il rattrapée ? Après tout on ne comptait plus les fois où il avait souhaité ma mort mais là…Bien au contraire dans son regard d'habitude si froid j'ai cru déceler de l'inquiétude. Avais-je rêvé ? Peut-être que j'étais trop fatiguée et que mon esprit divaguait. Je me levais difficilement et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. J'allais y pénétrer lorsque Malefoy réapparut. Il s'approcha et tendis la main vers moi.

- Tiens Pomfresh m'a donné çà pour toi tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Lui demandais-je en remarquant la potion qu'il me tendait.

- De la potion pour le sommeil.

- Ah !

Je pris le flacon et il retourna vers sa chambre aussi rapidement qu'il en était sorti.

- Malefoy ?

Il s'arrêta sans même se retourner.

- Merci.

Les jours suivants passèrent sans encombre. Depuis l'incident, Malefoy et moi ne nous parlions pas, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. Mais c'était étrange. C'était comme si quelque chose avait changé entre nous. Non, pas qu'entre nous, en fait, dans tout le château l'ambiance était étrange. Il y avait encore quelques rixes Griffondor/Serpentard, mais elles n'étaient plus aussi virulentes qu'avant. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, bien au contraire. Je souris à a cette idée : Dumbledore avait enfin obtenu l'entente entre les maisons qu'il désirait tant.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la bataille, Ron, Harry et moi déjeunions tout en discutant des Aspics à venir, en fait c'était plus moi qui en parlais. Quand d'un coup, Dumbledore réclama le silence :

- Mes chers élèves, suite aux récents évènements, nous avons décidé le corps professoral et moi-même de vous accorder quelques jours de repos la semaine prochaine. Le monde sorcier panse ses blessures et je suis sûr que certains d'entre vous désireront sûrement aller voir leurs familles. Sachez donc que le Poudlard Express est de nouveau opérationnel. Veuillez simplement prévenir vos directeurs de maison.

Un brouhaha immense se fit entendre dans toute la salle, les élèves étant ravis de la nouvelle annoncée par le directeur.

- Je n'ai pas terminé, reprit l'homme faisant ainsi cesser tout bavardage. Je tenais également à fêter le retour de la paix dans notre monde. Aussi ai-je décidé que ce week-end se tiendrait un bal à Poudlard. Tout le monde y est convié. Nous pourrons ainsi fêter dans la joie et la gaieté ce bonheur retrouvé. Je vous laisse terminer votre repas, bon appétit.

Si l'annonce des quelques jours de repos avait enthousiasmé les élèves, l'annonce de ce bal à venir les avait fait entrer dans une sorte de transe. Chacun discutait dans son coin. Les filles parlaient déjà des robes qu'elles allaient porter et de coiffures en tout genre. Lavande parlait de sa robe avec une joie non dissimulée tout en lançant quelques regards- loin d'être discrets- à Ron. Mais celui-ci ne remarquait rien, il discutait avec Harry.

- C'est une chouette idée qu'il a eu là Dumbledore ! Un bal comme en quatrième année ! Et cette fois-ci j'ai un beau costume ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, pas toi Harry ?

Aucune réponse du Survivant, il semblait être très absorbé dans la contemplation d'une demoiselle assise près de Neville.

-Eh Oh ! Harry ! Quand tu auras fini de regarder ma sœur tu pourrais me répondre ?

Je rigolais à cette remarque avec mes camarades. Harry baissa les yeux gêné de s'être fait prendre. Tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là. Pour ma part j'étais contente : Harry pouvait enfin avoir droit à un peu de bonheur.

- Laisse le Ron ! Et puis, je ne crois pas que çà déplaise à Ginny que Harry la regarde.

La concernée devint toute rouge et essayait de se faire toute petite. Je lui souriais.Le déjeuner se poursuivit ponctué par les rires de chacun. Lavande nous surprit en se plantant devant Ron et en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle n'allait pas attendre le week-end pour qu'il daigne l'inviter et qu'il avait intérêt de le faire sinon il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Tout le monde rigola à la vue du jeune homme rouge écrevisse se confondant en excuses et implorant sa belle de bien vouloir venir avec lui.

- Et toi Hermione, avec qui aimerais-tu aller à ce bal ? Me demanda Ginny.

Je sentis tout à coup les regards de mes amis tournés vers moi.

- Euh… A vrai dire je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé.

- Ben dépêche-toi ! Cette fois-ci il n'y aura pas Monsieur Viktor Krum pour t'inviter !

- Ron !

Sa sœur lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce j'ai dit ? C'est vrai quoi ! A part avec Krum on ne l'a jamais vu avec d'autres garçons ou même s'intéresser à l'un d'entre eux.

- Ron çà suffit !

- Non laisse Harry.

Je me levais et sortais de la Grande salle précipitamment. L'air frais me ferait du bien. Je me dirigeais vers le seul endroit qui m'apaisait, le lac. J'y venais souvent pour réfléchir. Je pensais aux paroles de Ron. Même s'il ne l'avait pas fait délibérément, ses mots m'avaient touché. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol et pleurais à grosses larmes, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. C'était comme si mon corps rejetait toutes les frustrations que j'avais pu refouler au fond de moi : toutes ces années où on ne me considérait que comme la Miss-je- sais-tout de l'école ou comme la meilleure-amie-de-Harry… Il y avait bien eu Viktor c'est vrai. Mais entre lui et moi c'était plus de l'amitié qu'autre chose. Et puis la distance qui nous séparait n'allait pas de pair avec une relation amoureuse. La neige commença à tomber. J'avais oublié qu'on était en hiver. Je me décidai donc à rentrer à ma salle commune. Je m'assis dans le canapé près de la cheminée et contemplais, pensive, les flammes danser dans l'âtre. Je repensais à cette voix qui semblait tant avoir besoin de moi. Peut-être que ce n'était que mon imagination après tout…Un rêve…oui un doux rêve. C'est ainsi que me trouva Malefoy lorsqu'il rentra quelques heures plus tard.

- Alors Granger tu te crois tellement intelligente que tu ne vas même plus en cours ? »

Je n'eus aucune réaction et continuais de regarder les flammes :

- Dis-moi Malefoy n'as-tu jamais eu envie de hurler parfois ? »Ma question parut le surprendre mais il ne répondit rien. Je me tournais alors vers lui les yeux rougis par les larmes.

- N'as-tu jamais eu la sensation d'être dépassé ? C'est bizarre, la guerre est finie, je devrais être heureuse de m'en être sortie vivante. J'ai mes amis, ma famille…et pourtant…je me sens si fatiguée par tout çà, si …seule…C'est comme si le monde tournait sans moi… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout çà à toi…surtout à toi…

Je retournais à ma contemplation du foyer alors que Malefoy n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il était comme figé. D'un coup il alla s'asseoir et semblait en proie à une profonde réflexion. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi. Je n'avais plus la notion du temps. Je me sentais lasse. Je décidais d'aller prendre un bain et d'ensuite me mettre au lit. Je me levais difficilement, mes membres étant endoloris par la position que j'avais tenu depuis plusieurs heures. Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain et fis couler l'eau dans l'immense baignoire. Lorsque je m'y plongeai je me sentis tout de suite apaisée, comme si toutes mes craintes s'étaient évanouies. Je me laissais aller à cette sensation de bien-être. Une heure plus tard, je dus me forcer à m'arracher à ce bain si plaisant. En sortant de la salle d'eau je fis face à un spectacle inhabituel. Malefoy était endormi dans le canapé où je l'avais laissé. Il semblait si différent de celui que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Il semblait si paisible, son visage n'avait plus aucune trace de froideur. Des mèches blondes tombaient ici et là sur son visage. Il ressemblait à un ange, ce qui était très paradoxal quand on connaissait le personnage. Je comprenais mieux toutes ces filles qui lui étaient tombées dans les bras. Comment pouvait-on résister à un visage pareil ? Je me donnais une claque mentale, comment pouvais-je penser une seconde à çà ? C'était Malefoy quand même ! Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre.« Vraiment Hermione tu délires!». Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me sortir cette image de la tête. Sans vraiment comprendre ce que je faisais, je sortis de ma chambre une couverture à la main, sous prétexte que je n'allais pas le laisser mourir de froid. Je m'approchais doucement du canapé. Je restais un moment à l'observer malgré moi. Je sentais les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Par Merlin, pourquoi étais-je si troublée ? Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres. C'était une véritable invitation au baiser. Je rougis à cette idée et détournais les yeux. Je devenais folle, imaginer embrasser Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Il fallait que je me ressaisisse ! C'était Malefoy, celui qui m'avait insulté et denigrée durant toutes ces années. C'était Malefoy, le Prince des Serpentards, un être arrogant et froid. Puis je repensais aux paroles de Harry. C'est vrai que çà avait surpris tout le monde de le voir prendre la tête du petit groupe anti-Voldemort des Serpentards le jour de la Grande Bataille. Mais même s'il avait changé de camp il n'en restait pas moins le même. Je l'observais de nouveau. Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, était-il si beau ? Il valait mieux pour moi que je retourne dans ma chambre et que j'efface de ma mémoire ce spectacle. Je m'approchais de lui pour le recouvrir sans remarquer Pattenrond qui dormait à ses pieds. Mon pied entra en collision avec la boule de poils et je perdis l'équilibre. En une fraction de seconde je me retrouvais sur le torse du jeune homme. Celui-ci sursauta à mon contact. J'essayais de me relever mais j'étais troublée par la chaleur que son corps dégageait. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon cou, je frissonnais. Je levais les yeux et fut comme happée dans deux océans bleus. Ces yeux……ces yeux d'habitude si froids, si inexpressifs……là ils semblaient si…troublés. Je sentais sous mes doigts son cœur s'affoler. Je me sentis alors étrange, comme si une multitude de papillons virevoltait à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je me rendis compte que nous n'avions pas bougé depuis un moment. Je rougis tellement que j'aurais pu faire concurrence à un membre de la famille Weasley. Je me levais brusquement et reculais de quelques pas comme pour échapper à cette subite promiscuité entre nous.

- Je…Je suis dé… désolée… Je ne voulais pas…c'est …Pattenrond…, ai-je réussi à bafouiller.

Il ne disait rien et continuer de me fixer. Je baissais la tête, essayant de cacher mon trouble. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Son visage était à présent à quelques centimètres du mien. Je sentais mon cœur repartir dans une course folle. Il se pencha et une voix suave et douce murmura à mon oreille : « Merci Granger », et il me rendit la couverture. Et sans que j'aie pu faire le moindre geste, il disparut dans sa chambre. Je restais là, immobile. Puis l'esprit complètement ailleurs je rentrais dans ma chambre. Je me mis au lit, m'interrogeant sur ce qui venait de se produire. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi me faisait-il cet effet là ? Et ce regard ? Merlin, je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir ! Je repassais la scène dans ma tête. La façon qu'il a eu de me remercier ! Ses yeux ! Tout ! Tourmentée, je ne réussi à trouver le sommeil que bien plus tard dans la nuit.

«_Je t'en prie_ _reste avec moi …Résiste……ne me laisse pas seul…Je t'en prie…………Hermione »_

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Encore cette voix ! Pourquoi me hantait-elle ? Un coup d'œil à mon réveil : six heures ! J'avais la fâcheuse impression de ne pas avoir assez dormi. Puis en me souvenant de ce qui c'était passé la veille je me sentis toute drôle. Il fallait vraiment que je me ressaisisse ! Je me préparais rapidement, espérant ainsi ne pas avoir à affronter Malefoy tout de suite, puis sortit de notre salle commune en direction de la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci. Je m'assis tranquillement à la table des Griffondors et mangeait mon petit-déjeuner les yeux dans le vague.

- Youhou Hermione !

- Quoi ? Ah bonjour Ginny ! dis-je en remarquant la présence de la jeune fille. Elle m'observa pendant quelques instants, cherchant les causes de mon comportement.

- Cà va ? On ne t'a pas vue de la journée après ce que Ron….

- Oui çà va ne t'inquiète pas.

- Où étais-tu ?

-Dans ma salle commune…

- Tu sais, Ron ne voulait pas te blesser. Tu sais comment il est, il parle toujours sans réfléchir.

- Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien je t'assure. Et puis ce qu'a dit Ron m'a ouvert les yeux sur moi et sur comment on me voyait.

- Peut-être mais çà t'a blessée. Je le vois dans ton regard. Et tu as pleuré aussi tu as encore les yeux rouges. Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme çà et encore moins en sachant que c'est mon frère qui en est la cause.

- Non à vrai dire si j'ai les yeux rouges c'est que j'ai assez mal dormi. »Le sang monta à mes joues en disant ces paroles. Ginny l'avait remarqué et me sourit.

- Vraiment ?

- Euh…oui je réfléchissais et çà m'a empêché de dormir. Et puis les récents évènements m'ont épuisée…

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue par ce que je lui disais mais ne dit rien. Elle était ma meilleure amie et savait que lorsque j'en ressentirais le besoin je lui en parlerais. Je lui en fus très reconnaissante. Puis la conversation changea complètement, dérivant sur les ragots et potins de Poudlard et sur le bal.

- Alors tu y vas avec qui ? me demanda t-'elle curieuse.

- En fait …avec personne.

- Hein ?

- Ben personne ne m'a encore invitée…en plus comme j'ai été absente toute l'après-midi d'hier…mais bon…comme je suis la préfète en chef je suis obligée de venir…même seule.

- Je ne comprends pas ! s'emporta Ginny. Les garçons de Poudlard sont-ils subitement devenus tous aveugles ?

- Ne t'énerves pas, c'est pas si grave après tout.

- Pas si grave ? Mais enfin Hermione…

L'arrivée de nos amis la coupa dans sa phrase.

- Salut Ginny, salut Mione !

-Bonjour les garçons !

- Hermione …pour hier…enfin…je voulais…

- C'est pas grave Ron, je ne t'en veux pas.

- C'est vrai, c'est pas de ta faute si tu n'es qu'un empoté !

La remarque de Ginny détendit l'atmosphère. La discussion dériva rapidement sur le bal et ses préparatifs, mais je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, totalement absorbée par mes pensées. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Malefoy. Je jetais de temps à autre des coups d'œil à la table des Serpentards, l'observant malgré moi. Il discutait avec Blaise Zabini et Millicent Bullstrod. Cette dernière se leva, embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue et quitta la Grande Salle. Je sentais une vague de colère inexplicable déferler en moi. Je me levais en frappant de mes deux mains la table. Mes amis me fixèrent, surpris. Ginny, à qui rien ne pouvait échapper, avait remarqué mon manège depuis un moment. Elle se leva à son tour, prétexta que j'étais anxieuse à propos du bal et du retard qu'il allait me faire prendre dans mes révisions. Et elle me poussa vers la sortie en lançant un « je m'en occupe » aux garçons qui semblaient satisfaits de cette excuse.

Lorsqu'on fut assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Ginny me dévisagea.

- Bon maintenant tu me dis ce qui ne va pas.

- Rien, tout va bien…

- Hermione Jane Granger ! Je sais encore voir quand quelqu'un a les idées ailleurs, surtout quand il s'agit de ma meilleure amie ! Depuis cette fameuse bataille tu es bizarre…Tu es avec nous mais en même temps…tu ne l'es pas. Et hier Ron a enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie ! Mione je m'inquiète pour toi….

- Ginny… je…C'est tellement long à expliquer.

- Pas de problème j'ai tout mon temps. Toi tu as vingt minutes avant le début de ton premier cours. On va aller devant ta salle et on en parle d'accord ?

- Oui…je crois que çà me soulagerait d'en parler.

- Oui et surtout il faut que tu m'expliques depuis quand monsieur Malefoy te fait de l'effet.

Je rougis alors qu'elle me regardait en souriant malicieusement. Et c'est ainsi que je lui expliquais ce que je ressentais : tous ces sentiments de solitude, de rejet, cette impression d'être loin derrière les autres…Je n'avais pu empêcher mes larmes de couler et Ginny me consolait et me rassurait. Je lui parlai de cette voix qui hantaient mes nuits, celle de celui qui m'avait « sauvée ». Je lui racontai combien lors de ces moments je me sentais apaisée, sereine, mais également combien la douleur me tiraillait lorsque je ne pouvais voir son visage et lorsqu'il s'éloignait. Elle me regardait les yeux écarquillés. Je lui dis en rigolant que ce devait être mon subconscient qui devait faire des siennes pour me montrer combien je suis en manque d'amour. Et je continuais sur ma lancée, je lui parlai de la nuit dernière et de Malefoy et de cette sensation étrange que j'eus. Lorsque j'eus fini mon récit, la sonnerie annonça le début des cours. Ginny me serra longuement dans ses bras, me disant qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi quoique je fasse et qu'elle était persuadée que je trouverais l'amour rapidement. Les autres élèves arrivant, elle me quitta devant la salle de classe.

La journée passa sans encombre. Le seul hic était que partout où j'allais Malefoy se trouvait, comme si le destin cherchait à nous réunir. Le plus dur fur le cours de potion où Rogues nous mis en tandem. Je recevais une décharge électrique chaque fois que nos mains se frôlaient. Mais lui restait impassible, comme à son habitude. J'eus un pincement au coeur à cette idée. Il ne semblait pas avoir été marqué par ce qui c'était passé la veille. Alors que moi….. Décidément je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qui m'arrivait. Alors pour ne plus y penser, je mis beaucoup d'ardeur dans les préparatifs du bal, en tant que préfète en chef c'était un de mes devoirs. J'avais reçu comme tâche de décorer la Grande Salle avec l'aide du Professeur Flitwick. Malefoy, quant à lui, devait s'occuper du menu et du choix des musiciens avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Le Professeur Flitwick et moi travaillâmes jusqu'à tard. Ce n'est qu'à vingt-trois heures, lorsque tout fut enfin prêt, que je pus aller me coucher, éreintée. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour m'endormir. Et je refis ce rêve : je marchais dans le Parc enneigé, soudain une silhouette apparut devant moi. Je ne distinguais pas son visage, tout était assez flou. Une main douce et chaude me caressa le visage. Je me sentais si bien, si apaisée.

« _Hermione…_»

Encore cette voix ! Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à voir à quoi il ressemblait ? Mais déjà il s'éloignait et dans le flou de son visage s'esquissait un sourire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Je courais à sa poursuite sans pouvoir le rattraper. Les larmes sillonnaient mon visage. J'avais besoin de lui pour me sentir bien ! C'était la première fois que je me sentais aimée, je ne voulais pas que çà s'arrête ! Mais malgré tout il s'éloignait toujours plus de moi.

- Non ne t'en vas pas ! m'écriais-je en me réveillant en sursaut. J'étais en sueur et les larmes que je croyais avoir rêvées étaient bien réelles. Un coup d'oeil au réveil : une heure du matin. J'étais fatiguée par ces nuits troublées par ces rêves incompréhensibles. Je me levai, ouvris le tiroir de la table de chevet et pris le flacon de potion de sommeil sans rêves. Demain sera une longue journée, il valait mieux pour moi que je sois prête à l'affronter. Je me recouchais et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire Quidditch j'avais sombré dans les bras de Morphée.

- Hermione ? Allez réveille-toi. Hermione ?

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Je pus distinguer deux grands yeux bleus entourés d'un halo roux.

- Ginny…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Laisse moi dormir…

J'enfouis ma tête sous les couvertures.

- Ah non ! On doit aller à Pré-au-Lard et il est déjà onze heures !

- Quoi ?

Ces derniers mots suffirent à me réveiller. Ginny éclata de rire devant ma mine étonnée et mes cheveux tout ébouriffés.

- Allez debout ! On n'a pas toute la journée. On doit être rentrées à quinze heures pour se pré…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je fonçais déjà vers la salle de bain. Un quart d'heure plus tard j'étais prête. Ginny m'attendait dans la salle commune une tasse de chocolat à la main. Elle me désigna de la tête celle qui m'attendait sur la table.

- On ne sortira pas de cette salle commune tant que tu ne l'auras pas avalée.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent ! On n'est plus à çà près maintenant ! Heureusement que je suis venue te réveiller sinon qui sait à quelle heure on serait parti.

- Justement, en parlant de çà, comment es-tu rentrée ?

- Malefoy m'a laissée entrer. Il est très agréable quand il veut ! me dit-elle en souriant derrière sa tasse.

- Oh vraiment ? Et que t'a t'il dit ?

- Nous avons discuté de choses et d'autres…. Ce n'est pas tout çà, mais on doit y aller ! Allez !

Elle me poussa vers la sortie malgré mes protestations.

Nous passâmes un agréable moment à Pré-au-Lard. Bien sûr, le village essayait d'effacer les traces du passage des Mangemorts, certaines échoppes étaient toujours fermées, mais le calme semblait être revenu. La pléiade d'élèves qui s'y trouvait amenait même un peu de joie dans ce lieu que j'avais toujours trouvé chaleureux. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Au bout de quelques heures d'emplettes, nous décidâmes de rentrer après nous être approvisionnées de sucreries en tout genre chez Honeydukes. Au château, à l'instar du village, il régnait une certaine effervescence. Cà rigolait et çà parlait de partout dans les couloirs ! Tous attendaient avec impatience le bal de ce soir. Ginny et moi avions décidé de nous préparer dans ma chambre. Chacune aidait l'autre à s'habiller, se coiffer, et tout çà entrecoupé de crises de fous rires et de gâvage de sucreries. A dix-neuf heures nous étions enfin prêtes. Ginny était vêtue d'une magnifique robe de couleur rose à fines bretelles qui retenaient un cache cœur dévoilant à peine la peau nacrée de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade dans son dos et à son cou brillait une fine chaîne argentée. Elle était tout simplement divine. Quant à moi je portais un bustier et une longue jupe de couleur anis. Sur le bas de la jupe s'entremêlaient des dizaines de fleurs printanières. Ayant réussi à dompter ma crinière, nous avions pu y faire un chignon d'où s'échappaient plusieurs mèches folles. Je ne portais pour seuls bijoux que les boucles d'oreilles offertes par ma mère à l'occasion de mes 17 ans. Aucune de nous n'avait opté pour le maquillage, préférant rester naturelles. Ginny et moi nous regardions tout sourire, satisfaites du résultat. Il ne nous restait que quelques minutes avant le début de la soirée. Nous descendîmes rapidement afin de ne pas faire rager Harry qui devait attendre Ginny depuis un bon quart d'heure. Pourtant quand nous le retrouvions devant les portes de la Grande Salle, s'il avait été agacé par notre retard il semblait l'avoir oublié tant il fut subjugué par la beauté de sa belle. Il la regardait comme si c'était le plus précieux Vif d'or qui lui ait été donné d'attraper. Et ce fut avec une certaine fierté qu'il pénétra dans la salle de bal, avec une Ginny rougissante à son bras. Quant à moi je m'étais tenue à l'écart, ne voulant pas les gêner. De plus j'appréhendais vraiment de faire face aux autres. Pourtant je pris mon courage à deux mains, décidée à ne pas me laisser abattre, et franchis les portes. Je m'avançais vers mes amis, que j'avais repérés assis à l'une des tables disposées dans la salle tout en essayant de faire abstraction des yeux braqués sur moi et des chuchotements que j'entendais sur mon passage.

- Hermione tu es…splendide.

- Ron a raison, tu es radieuse.

Je rougis devant les remarques de mes amis. En relevant les yeux, j'éclatais de rire face à la mine ahurie du rouquin.

- Ron, tu ferais mieux de fermer la bouche, on dirait un poisson hors de son bocal !

Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par un coup de coude dans les côtes. Toute la bande éclata d'un rire franc et se moqua du jeune homme. Il s'excusa devant la mine faussement outrée de Lavande, lui baisa la main et lui dit dans un sourire qu'elle était la seule qui comptait à ses yeux. Je regardais ce spectacle si charmant avec une certaine tendresse. Depuis que je le connaissais, jamais je n'avais vu Ron aussi heureux. Je sortis de ma réflexion lorsque je m'aperçus que Harry me parlait.

- Pardon ? Excuse-moi j'avais la tête ailleurs.

- J'ai remarqué, me dit-il en me souriant. Je te disais que tu avais fait du bon boulot, la salle est splendide.

- Merci. Le Professeur Flitwick et moi y avons mis du temps mais nous sommes quand même parvenus au résultat escompté.

Je me mis à contempler la salle. C'est vrai qu'elle était magnifique : les habituelles grandes tables avaient été remplacées, comme en quatrième année, par de petites tables rondes dispersées ici et là ; au milieu de la salle trônait une majestueuse fontaine d'où quatre jets de couleur rouge, jaune, verte et bleue sortaient pour finir par se mêler, cette idée m'était apparue pour représenter l'entente entre les maisons ; des bougies et des fleurs blanches, symboles de pureté et de renaissance flottaient partout ; le ciel magique était étoilé et la lune apparaissait fière et éclatante. Oui vraiment c'était féerique !

On annonça que le buffet était servi, à la plus grande joie de Ron dont l'estomac gargouillait sauvagement. Sur la table apparurent alors des cartes des menus. En l'examinant, on pouvait s'apercevoir que les menus étaient variés et passaient de la gastronomie française à la gastronomie chinoise sans oublier la gastronomie indienne ou celle de notre bon vieux pays. Nous goûtions de tout, expérimentant ainsi de nouvelles sensations pour notre palais. Le repas fut vraiment excellent, souvent interrompu par nos fous rires. Nous rigolions encore, sirotant notre bièraubeurre, lorsque Dumbledore réclama le silence.

- Mes chers élèves, mes chers professeurs, nous sommes ici ce soir pour célébrer la paix retrouvée. Cette guerre a été rude et incroyablement éprouvante. Nous avons beaucoup perdu dans cette bataille, certains d'entre vous pourront en témoigner, mais nous avons su résister et prouvé ainsi que l'Amour est plus fort que tout. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais rendre hommage à tous ceux qui sont malheureusement morts dans ce combat et les remercier de tout ce qu'ils ont fait.

Quelques larmes coulèrent à l'évocation de ces êtres chers disparus.

- Je tiens également à remercier tous les élèves qui ont participé, au péril de leur vie, à cette dangereuse bataille. D'ailleurs, sans l'audace et le courage de certains nous ne serions plus là aujourd'hui.

Le directeur leva son verre en direction de Harry.

- En parlant de courage, je lève également mon verre à certains d'entre vous qui ont dû renier leurs familles en choisissant de combattre à nos côté. Cela n'a pas du être facile pour eux. Pourtant j'avoue être heureux qu'ils l'aient fait et de ce fait voir toutes les maisons de cette école s'entendre. Je regrette simplement que d'autres n'aient pas fait ce choix. Je suis également admiratif du courage dont vous faites tous preuve en ce moment. Vous nous prouvez ainsi que notre monde a un avenir prometteur si on ne se laisse pas abattre. Alors merci à tous, merci d'avoir cru en ce vieux fou que je suis. Buvons à notre liberté retrouvée, à ce bonheur tant désiré depuis sept ans. A l'Amour !

- A L'AMOUR !

Chaque personne présente scanda ces mots en levant son verre émue par le discours de Dumbledore.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Dumbledore avait su trouver les mots pour chacun d'entre nous.

- Maintenant, comme la tradition l'exige, j'aimerais que nos deux préfets en chef s'avancent et nous fassent l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal.

Je me redressais vivement à ces mots. Je cherchais une quelconque explication dans le regard de notre directeur. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle tradition et Merlin sait que j'avais épluché tous les livres relatant l'histoire de Poudlard ! Mais Dumbledore s'évertuait à garder son sourire malicieux et son regard pétillait. Vraiment cet homme était une vraie énigme ambulante ! Je cherchais Malefoy du regard. Je le vis regardant Dumbledore, une lueur de panique semblait avoir traversé ses yeux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me sentis irritée par ce comportement. Déterminée, je m'avançais vers lui.

- Oh je t'en prie Malefoy, ne prends pas cet air là ! Plus vite on en aura terminé avec çà, plus vite nous pourrons l'un et l'autre retourner chacun de notre côté. Ce n'est pas une malheureuse petite danse avec moi qui va te gâcher ta soirée, alors finissons-en !

Ma voix était dure, cinglante.

Il me regarda, surpris. Je lui tournais le dos et me dirigeais vers le centre de la piste où il me suivit. Les premières notes d'une valse envahirent alors la salle. Malefoy me fit face et sembla hésiter. Mais reprenant son attitude froide, il posa sa main sur ma hanche et tendis l'autre. Je soupirai de lassitude et plaçai ma main sur son épaule tandis que l'autre rejoignait la sienne. Lentement nous évoluions au son des violons. C'était vraiment un excellent danseur. Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner de me trouver aussi proche de lui. Il émanait de sa personne une sorte d'aura qui me rassurait étrangement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà ressenti cette sensation, mais je ne saurais dire où. J'étais ailleurs, plus rien ne comptait à part ce moment. Je fermais les yeux profitant de cet instant de plénitude qui ne durerait malheureusement pas. Et déjà la musique faiblissait. Je ne levais les yeux qu'aux derniers accords, les savourant jusqu'au bout. Je fus surprise de constater qu'il me fixait. Il avait ce même regard troublé de l'autre soir. Il dût lire la stupeur dans mes yeux car il détourna les siens comme s'il avait été pris en faute. Les autres élèves commençaient à envahir la piste, formant des couples, prêts à entamer la soirée au rythme d'une musique endiablée. Millicent, la cavalière de Malefoy, s'approcha doucement. Il me lâcha, s'apercevant de sa présence. Mon cœur se serra à la vue du jeune couple s'en allant danser à l'autre bout de la salle. Mon regard balaya la piste et je vis alors Ginny rigolant dans les bras de Harry qui la faisait tournoyer, Ron et Lavande se faisant les yeux doux, Neville dansant timidement avec Luna. Je me rendais alors compte à quel point j'étais seule au milieu de tout ce bonheur. Tous ces couples autour de moi me renvoyait à la figure la solitude dans laquelle je baignais depuis tout ce temps. Je commençais à étouffer, j'avais besoin d'air, besoin d'échapper à tout çà. Je m'élançais d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. C'est alors qu'une main me retint avant que je ne franchisse les portes.

- Reste, je t'en prie… Hermione…

Ces mots ! Cette voix ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Mon imagination me jouait-elle encore des tours ? Non, cette fois c'était bien réel. Je me retournais lentement. J'allais enfin voir le visage de celui dont la voix hantait mes nuits. Ce que je vis me figea sur place.

- T... toi ? Comment est-ce ?...

Il se tenait droit devant moi, la mine gênée.

- Je ne comprends pas…

J'étais perdue, je ne comprenais plus ce qui se passait. Comment était-ce possible? Cà ne pouvait pas être lui. Il m'avait toujours détestée, insultée, dénigrée. D'un coup, les images de cette fameuse soirée me revinrent en mémoire : la lutte avec Lucius, le sort impardonnable, l'ombre devant moi…la mort de Lucius… Tout se chamboulait dans ma tête. Lui restait toujours immobile, semblant chercher ses mots.

- Est-ce toi qui m'as sauvée ?

J'arrivai enfin à lui poser la question qui me tourmentait depuis quelques instants.

- Oui, me répondit-il simplement.

- Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire… Tu m'as toujours haïe, moi la « Sang impure ».

- Non ! Enfin…si…mais plus depuis longtemps….

- Mais ton père tu l'as…à cause de moi…tu as dû…

- Cet homme n'était plus mon père depuis qu'il a tué ma…mère…Il allait s'en prendre à toi comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire çà. Cà m'aurait détruit s'il t'était arrivé malheur par sa faute…

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase dans un souffle.

Je le fixais, incrédule, pas tout à fait sure d'avoir bien saisi le sens de ses paroles.

- Pou…pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour me dire que c'était toi ?

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite et je dus insister pour qu'il le fasse.

- Malefoy, réponds-moi !

- Je ne sais pas…je pensais que tu ne m'accepterais pas. Après tout, tu me haïssais toi aussi…normal avec tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer…Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu avais su que je t'avais sauvée ? L'aurais-tu cru au moins ? Je ne pense pas…Je ne voulais pas non plus être refoulé lorsque tu aurais su les sentiments que je te porte…

Il me regarda tout en prononçant ces paroles. Ses yeux océan semblaient étinceler comme pour appuyer ses dires.

J'étais abasourdie par ce que je venais d'entendre. Malefoy ? Des sentiments ? Pour moi ?

- Et puis Ginny m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a fait comprendre que je devais te le dire, ne serait-ce que par respect envers toi. Et puis j'avoue que çà devenait de plus en plus pénible de rester de marbre face à toi…Te voir pleurer sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit….

- Attends…qu'est-ce que Ginny vient faire là dedans ? Elle savait que c'était toi ? Comment ?

- Euh…Lorsque je t'avais ramenée au château pour te faire soigner, tes amis étaient au chevet de Ginny qui avait été légèrement blessée…et….

- Ils le savaient ? ILS LE SAVAIENT TOUS ?

Je sentais une rage folle s'emparer de moi. Tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers nous, la musique avait brusquement cessé. Tous semblaient incrédules, cherchant les raisons de cette énième dispute entre nous. Je les regardais, mes yeux s'étaient assombris. Comment avaient-ils pu ?

- VOUS LE SAVIEZ ET VOUS NE M'AVEZ RIEN DIT ? VOUS, MES MEILLEURS AMIS, MA FAMILLE !COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ME LAISSER DANS LE FLOU VOLONTAIREMENT? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi ?

Ils baissaient les yeux. Je les regardais une dernière fois et m'enfuis les larmes aux yeux. Je courais à travers tout le château, voulant m'éloigner à tout prix de toute cette mascarade. J'arrivais enfin au septième étage, essoufflée. J'entrai dans la salle sur demande après avoir effectué le petit rituel qui permettait de faire apparaître la porte. Je me jetais sur le divan, placé devant la cheminée, et pleurais tout mon saoul. Je me sentais trahie, trahie dans mon âme par les êtres qui m'étaient les plus chers au monde. Pourquoi m'avaient-ils caché cette chose si importante ? Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Et Malefoy ? Comment était-ce possible ? Je ne comprenais décidément plus rien. J'étais perdue.Je réussis néanmoins à calmer mes pleurs. Les yeux dans le vague, je repensais à ces dernières années : la découverte du monde sorcier, Poudlard, mes amis, notre vie au château, nos rires, nos peines, nos aventures…Malefoy et ses mesquineries, Malefoy et ses paroles acides, son arrogance, sa haine envers nous, son sourire narquois…La Guerre….

_« Hermione… »_

Tout d'un coup je me retrouvais dans le parc enneigé. Une silhouette apparut et s'avança vers moi en souriant. Elle me prit dans ses bras, je me sentais si bien. Je ne voulais pas que çà s'arrête, je voulais rester dans ces bras pour toujours. Je levais les yeux, prête à affronter le visage qui me hantait depuis plus d'une semaine. Je lui souris…

Je me levai d'un bond, regardant autour de moi. Je reconnus le divan ou je m'étais effondrée, il y a quelques temps. J'ai dû m'assoupir : j'ai encore fait ce rêve. Non…cette fois il était différent. Je me sentais soulagée, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. J'étais résolue, il était temps pour moi d'affronter la réalité. Je sortis rapidement de la Salle sur Demande et me dirigeai vers ma salle commune d'un pas léger. Il devait être tard car il régnait dans le château un calme intense. J'arrivais enfin à destination. Le tableau qui gardait l'entrée m'accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Enfin vous voilà Miss. Nous attendions votre retour avec impatience.

- Nous ?

- Oui vos amis sont tous là, ils semblent très inquiets pour vous

- Je m'en doute. Je vais aller les rassurer.

Je donnais alors le mot de passe et le tableau s'effaça pour me laisser passer. Ils étaient tous là, silencieux. Ginny somnolait, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Harry qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux, Ron faisait les cent pas, Lavande le regardait apparemment incapable de le calmer, Malefoy se tenait devant la fenêtre, semblant absorbé par le paysage nocturne. Tous se retournèrent en entendant le glissement du tableau qui se refermait.

- Hermione!

Je m'avançais vers eux doucement. Tous me fixaient attendant que je prenne la parole. Je captais alors le regard de Malefoy : c'était un regard voilé de tristesse et de douleur. Celui-ci détourna la tête aussitôt et dirigeas son regard vers l'extérieur.

- Je vais bien. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout çà.

Ginny s'avança vers moi les yeux baignés de larmes.

- Pardonne-moi Mione. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. On…on ne voulait pas te faire de mal. On pensait vraiment faire pour le mieux. Je suis tellement désolée…

-Je sais tout çà Ginny. Je la pris dans mes bras. Je sais… Néanmoins j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on m'explique…

- Tu as raison. On te doit des explications.

Harry s'était levé et m'invita à m'asseoir. Je m'installais sur le canapé, prête à entendre ce qu'ils avaient à me dire.

- Cette nuit-là, nous étions tous éprouvés par ce qui c'était passé. Ginny avait été blessée et nous ne savions pas où tu te trouvais. C'est alors que Malefoy est apparu, te portant à bout de bras.

Harry semblait hésiter, il me regarda comme s'il attendait de ma part le signe de continuer. Je l'encourageais du regard.

- Nous avons d'abord cru qu'il t'avait fait du mal. Mais il semblait aussi touché que nous l'étions. Il ne disait aucun mot mais on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une grande souffrance. A vous voir tous les deux dans cet état nous avons pris peur : toi, tu étais inconsciente et lui manquait de s'évanouir à n'importe quel moment. On a voulu te porter mais il ne t'a lâché qu'après t'avoir déposé sur un des lits. On ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Dumbledore lui a demandé alors ce qui vous étiez arrivés et en quelques mots il nous a expliqué la situation. Cà nous a fait un choc d'apprendre qu'il t'avait sauvé des griffes de Lucius. C'est alors qu'il nous a demandé de ne rien te dire, que çà ne changerait rien à toutes ces années d'insultes. On était abasourdi : on n'avait jamais vu ce Malefoy-là. Dumbledore lui a demandé si c'est vraiment ce qu'il voulait et, crois-moi Hermione, je n'ai jamais vu autant de peine que celle que j'ai vue dans ses yeux lorsqu'il répondit que c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

- Et vous avez pensé vous aussi que ce serait mieux.

-Oui. On pensait vraiment bien faire. On ne s'est pas rendu compte que çà pouvait te faire souffrir de ne pas savoir. Pourtant je suis le mieux placé pour savoir ce que çà fait, si on tient compte de tout ce que Dumbledore a pu me cacher ces dernières années. Et là, je me suis comporté exactement comme lui. » Harry baissa les yeux, gêné. Ginny serra ses mains dans les siennes pour le réconforter.

- Vous savez, je me suis vraiment sentie trahie. J'avais placé en vous toute ma confiance et savoir que vous m'aviez menti…m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Puis je me suis rappelé nos aventures, notre vie ici, et je me suis rendue compte à quel point je tenais à vous. Nous avions vécu tellement de choses ensemble…Nous étions soudés comme les doigts de la main, prêts à se soutenir mutuellement à n'importe quel moment et également prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'aucun ne souffre. Et je me suis demandé ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été à votre place… et j'avoue que je ne sais pas quelle décision j'aurais pris. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, vous pensiez faire pour mon bien. Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé autant de soucis… »Les larmes perlèrent sans que je puisse les retenir.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser Mione.

- En plus, je vous ai gâché votre soirée à tous.

Harry s'agenouilla devant moi, me serra les mains et me dit dans un sourire.

- Le plus important pour nous, était de nous excuser auprès de toi. Pour le bal, c'est pas grave, il y en aura d'autres. Et puis s'amuser sans toi, c'est pas possible.

- Cà c'est bien vrai, répondirent les autres en chœur.

- J'espère que tu nous pardonneras Hermione, reprit Harry.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour çà. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous en veux pas. J'ai bien compris vos motivations, je demandais juste l'éclaircissement de certains points… Et puis si on restait fâchés, je suis certaine qu'aucun d'entre vous ne réussirait ses examens. Je ne voudrais pas être la cause de votre échec. Quoique… peut-être que çà vous ferait enfin réfléchir. » répliquai-je, une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

L'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup. Tous semblaient soulagés de me voir ainsi. Je les serrais à tour de rôle dans mes bras, leur assurant ainsi que je ne leur en voulais pas. Seule une personne ne participait pas à cette effusion de bonheur. Il restait toujours en retrait, les yeux dans le vague. Harry le remarqua et voulut aller vers lui mais je l'en empêchai, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard que j'allais m'en occuper. Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

- Bien. Je crois qu'on devrait s'en aller maintenant. Nous n'avons pas eu une journée de tout repos, il vaudrait mieux aller se coucher. Et puis il nous reste toujours une semaine entière pour nous amuser.

Tous semblaient de l'avis du Survivant. Ils me souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ginny se retourna brusquement, me prit dans ses bras et me murmura à l'oreille : « Quoi que tu décides nous serons toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas. » Elle me regarda dans les yeux en souriant et je lui souris en retour.

Et le tableau se referma derrière mes amis, nous laissant seuls Malefoy et moi. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que j'étais rentrée. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains : il valait mieux pour moi avoir les idées bien claires pour l'affronter, une douche s'imposait donc. Celle-ci me fit un bien fou et la fatigue semblait s'être envolée. J'enfilai ma nuisette et me drapai dans le doux peignoir aux couleurs de Griffondor. J'inspirai profondément et sortis de la salle d'eau. Je m'installai dans le canapé face à la cheminée. L'atmosphère était lourde, un silence pesant régnait. Cela dura plusieurs minutes sans que l'un de nous n'ait ouvert la bouche. Pourtant il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Une fois de plus, je pris mon courage à deux mains et prit la parole.

- Ce soir-là, lorsque j'ai vu ton père en face de moi, j'ai vraiment cru que mon heure était arrivée.

Il sortit de sa 'léthargie' et me fixa, abasourdi de m'entendre lui parler. Je continuais cependant sur ma lancée.

- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il m'avait toujours terrifiée. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré chez Fleury et Bott en deuxième année, je redoutais de me retrouver un jour seule avec lui. Il était si froid, si hautain, si sûr de lui…si méprisant…

- Tout comme moi, souffla le jeune homme.

- Absolument pas.

Il sursauta et leva vers moi un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ton père dégageait une sorte d'aura remplie de haine envers les gens. On ne pouvait pas se trouver dans la même pièce que lui sans être mal à l'aise. Il voulait que les gens le craignent et y parvenait facilement. Toi… je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi…Je veux dire que je ne te craignais pas autant que je le craignais lui. Tu n'as pas la même aura. De ce que je sais de toi, tu es prétentieux, arrogant, vaniteux et j'en passe, mais c'était plus à un enfant gâté que tu me faisais penser et non à un être dénué de sentiments comme ton père.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre çà comme un compliment, me dit- il dans un sourire timide.

- C'est vrai que le Drago Malefoy que je décris ne doit pas te plaire. Mais en même temps, je n'ai connu que celui-là.

Il baissa la tête, gêné. Il vint s'asseoir en face de moi en soupirant.

- Je sais quel être ignoble j'ai été et je suis désolé pour çà. J'en ai fait baver à pas mal de monde, surtout toi…

- C'est vrai. Je suis ravie que tu l'avoues. »je lui souris tandis que ses joues rosissaient légèrement. Puis calmement il reprit.

- Mon…père m'a élevé de sorte que je suive ses traces. Depuis tout petit, on m'a appris à cacher mes sentiments, voire même à ne pas en avoir…On m'a appris à mépriser les gens qui n'étaient pas dignes de notre rang, à bien faire la distinction entre les Sangs Purs et les autres…On me disait que le pouvoir était plus important que tout et que tous les moyens étaient bons pour parvenir à ses fins. Je devais être le meilleur dans tous les domaines…Pour moi, que mon père passe autant de temps à m'éduquer signifiait qu'il tenait à moi. Il a lui-même été élevé dans cette optique, c'est comme une tradition chez les Malefoy. Alors j'ai suivi son enseignement, je voulais lui ressembler, qu'il soit fier de moi…Et je dois dire que j'ai appliqué ce qu'il m'a appris comme il le fallait à mon arrivée à Poudlard : on me craignait rien qu'à l'évocation de mon nom, je crachais mon venin à tout bout de champ, j'étais le prince des Serpentards…Malgré çà, ce n'était pas suffisant pour satisfaire mon père. D'une part, je n'avais pas réussi à mettre Potter de notre côté et de l'autre je ne restais que l'éternel deuxième en cours…J'ai alors commencé à vous haïr toi et tes amis : Potter parce qu'il était le Survivant et que mon père était plus intéressé par ses faits et gestes que par les miens, Weasley parce qu'il faisait partie d'une famille de sorciers pauvre et aimant les …'sang impurs' et toi parce que tu étais la meilleure élève de Poudlard et de surcroît une fille de moldus…

- Et ta mère ? me risquai-je à demander.

- Ma mère… Elle s'est toujours effacée face à mon père. Elle l'a laissé faire par peur de ses représailles. Moi, je l'ai ignorée pendant longtemps. Mon père m'avait expliqué que l'amour n'avait pas sa place dans la vie d'un Malefoy et que les femmes n'étaient là que pour satisfaire nos envies…Quand j'y pense, j'ai honte de m'être comporté ainsi avec elle…Pourtant à cette époque, je ne vivais qu'à travers mon père, qui pour moi représentait l'autorité. Il me répétait souvent qu'un avenir brillant m'attendait et que j'accomplirais de grandes choses le moment venu…Durant les trois premières années ici, je faisais tout pour plaire à mon père. J'entendais les rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet, comme quoi il serait Mangemort. Bien sur j'avais comme tout le monde entendu parler de Voldemort et de ses partisans, même lui m'en parlait. Et j'étais fier de savoir que mon père faisait partie de ceux qui éradiqueraient la vermine de notre monde, comme il le disait si souvent…Alors comme lui, j'enrageais quand Potter se sortait de toutes les situations sordides dans lesquelles il se trouvait, ce qui mettait mon père dans un état proche de la folie. Je voulais me venger de ceux qui me faisaient subir les foudres de mon père. Alors je faisais tout pour pourrir la vie de Potter et je m'attaquais à tous ceux qui lui étaient proches.

- Ton père…te battait ?

- Si seulement il ne faisait que çà…J'ai dû endurer bien des fois des sorts de toutes sortes, Doloris ou autres…

- Je suis…désolée…

- Pourquoi l'es-tu ? En y songeant, je me dis que c'est un juste retour des choses pour avoir fait souffrir tant de monde…

- Peut-être, mais çà me désole de voir tout ce que tu as pu subir…

Toutes ces révélations me bouleversaient. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer par quoi il devait passer. J'étais tout à mes réflexions lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- Et puis il y a eu cette année-là…

Je lui accordais de nouveau toute mon attention, voyant alors son visage se crisper.

- Ce…cette année-là ?

- La quatrième année…Celle du retour du Lord…Celle de la mort de Diggory…J'ai vu mon père sous un autre jour à partir de cet instant. Il …il avait participé à tout çà…Il avait tué de sang froid un être innocent et qui plus est, de sang pur. Tout ce en quoi j'avais cru s'est écroulé aussi vite qu'un château de cartes. Puis pendant l'été qui suivait, je l'ai vu se ratatiner devant son…'Maître'… je l'ai vu l'implorer…lui cet homme que j'avais tant admiré. Sa folie meurtrière grandissait démesurément et toutes les conversations ne tournaient plus que sur le jour où enfin le 'Maître' se débarrasserait enfin de Potter et de Dumbledore et qu'il régnerait enfin sur le monde. Je commençais à comprendre où il voyait mon avenir lorsqu'il m'a appris ce à quoi j'étais destiné. J'ai petit à petit pris mes distances avec lui. Je restais cloîtré dans ma chambre à réfléchir sur ce que j'étais et sur ce qu'on voulait faire de moi. Un soir ma mère est venue me rejoindre. Pour la première fois, elle ma pris dans ses bras pour me rassurer. Pour la première fois j'ai commencé à exprimer autre de chose que de la haine envers les autres. Elle a été ma bouée de sauvetage… A partir de ce moment nous avons eu de longues conversations sur la vie, la mort, l'amour. Elle m'a tant donné dans ces moments-là... Mon père ne se doutait de rien, il était trop obnubilé par sa fonction de Mangemort et son rêve de puissance.

- Et c'est à partir de là que tu as changé n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesçât d'un signe de la tête. Me dévoiler tout çà semblait lui avoir coûter. Il arborait un air si triste depuis qu'il parlait de sa mère. J'avais envie de le consoler, de le serrer dans mes bras pour le rassurer mais je n'osais pas. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui. Pourtant je sentais que de parler lui faisait du bien alors je me dis qu'il fallait continuer sur cette lancée.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi, si tu avais changé, avoir continué à être comme tu étais avant ?

Il soupira, comme s'il s'attendait à cette question.

- J'avais peur… peur de ce qu'on penserait de moi et surtout peur de ce que les autres enfants de Mangemorts me feraient s'ils apprenaient…Alors finalement je me suis aigri à force de tout garder au fond de moi. J'en voulais au monde entier pour ce que je vivais. J'en voulais à Potter de savoir faire face à toutes les situations sans rechigner, j'en voulais à Weasley de vivre au sein d'une famille aimante, et toi… Ses joues rosissaient légèrement. Toi…je t'en voulais d'être aussi belle et de me faire ressentir ce que jamais avant je n'avais ressenti.

Je le regardais, interloquée. Il me trouvait belle ? Même si je savais les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à mon égard, je n'en demeurais pas moins sous le choc. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il leva ses yeux vers moi. Il me sourit timidement et reprit.

- Je sais, çà parait incroyable. Moi-même je ne réalise pas bien encore. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce fameux bal. Lorsque tu es apparue en haut des marches, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre un instant. Tu étais comme une apparition divine…Je me rappelle t'avoir comparée à cet instant à un flocon de neige, si pure, si innocente, si féerique, si incroyablement belle…Dès lors je t'ai vue différemment. J'ai dû garder une certaine contenance à chaque fois que je te croisais. Tout en toi me fascinait sans que tu y fasses véritablement attention. Tu étais si naturelle, encore ce soir j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas te sauter dessus. Tu es si loin de ces petites poupées sophistiquées qui ont croisé mon existence. Souvent je me surprenais à t'épier à la bibliothèque, toi penchée sur tes parchemins, à mâchonner ta plume… J'enviais Potter et Weasley d'être aussi proches de toi…j'étais jaloux…pour la première fois de ma vie…J'ai essayé de refouler en moi ce sentiment que je ne comprenais pas. J'essayais de ne plus y penser dans les bras d'autres filles mais sans y parvenir. J'en ai parlé à ma mère lors d'une de nos discussions et c'est seulement là que j'ai compris…j'étais amoureux…Mais même si ma mère trouvait tout çà merveilleux, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à tout ce que je t'avais fait subir…toutes ces années d'insultes…j'ai également pensé au mal qu'on pourrait te faire si je te dévoilais tout. J'avais peur aussi de ce que tu penserais de moi. Alors je me suis juré que je te protégerais coûte que coûte, quitte à ne jamais t'avouer ce que je ressentais…J'en ai fait aussi la promesse à ma mère sur sa tombe…Elle m'a protégé contre la folie de mon père, et lui l'a tuée sauvagement…J'ai donc fait ce que j'avais à faire, j'ai rejoint votre camp en ayant réussi à rallier quelques-uns qui pensaient comme moi qu'on avait le droit à un monde meilleur. J'ai participé à cette bataille dans le but de me racheter pour tout le mal que j'avais fait et dans l'espoir qu'un jour les autres me verraient différemment et que toi tu puisses me pardonner…Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour lorsque je l'ai vu s'attaquer à toi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'enlever encore une fois un être cher…et la suite tu la connais… »

Nous restions tous deux silencieux face à ces déclarations. Il semblait attendre que je lui dise quelque chose et pourtant je restais muette. Dans mon esprit tout prenait enfin un sens et ses paroles emplies de détresse m'avaient touché au plus profond de mon être. Je connaissais enfin le Vrai Drago Malefoy. Il lui avait fallu sept ans pour pouvoir enfin se libérer de ses chaînes et se montrer sous son vrai visage. Les larmes sillonnaient à présent mon visage, je ne me souvenais même pas du moment où elles avaient commencé à couler.

- Tu as dû tellement souffrir…En un sens toi et Harry n'êtes pas si différents. Vous avez vécu chacun une enfance peu reluisante quand on y pense. Vous cachez tous deux vos souffrances dans le but de protéger les gens qui vous sont chers. Vous ne faites rien pour vous-même et pensez toujours aux autres avant de prendre des décisions. J'admire cette force de caractère…Je pensais souffrir mais quand je vois ce que toi ou lui avez enduré, je me rends compte que ce que je ressentais était assez futile…

J'essayais de ravaler mes larmes, mais en vain. Je me sentais idiote de pleurer ainsi devant lui qui avait connu tant de douleurs sans jamais laisser rien paraître. Il m'observait, incapable de faire le moindre geste alors que je sentais qu'il ne demandait que çà.

- Tu dois me trouver bien bête de pleurer ainsi non ?

- Je…je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état…

Il baissa les yeux, gêné. Je souris doucement.

- Je crois ne pas t'avoir encore remercié…Drago.

Il sursauta et me regarda, troublé que j'ai employé son prénom. Je me levai de mon siège et vint m'agenouiller devant lui. Je lui pris lentement les mains et les serrai doucement dans les miennes. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux alors que lui semblait de plus en plus troublé.

- Merci……merci du fond du cœur de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Merci d'avoir voulu me protéger au risque de te faire souffrir encore plus…Merci de t'être confié à moi…Merci Drago… Je t'en suis redevable à jamais. Ne crois pas que tu aies encore quelque chose à te faire pardonner parce que pour moi tu m'as donné la plus grande preuve de ton courage et de ton humanité. Par ce simple fait, tu as su effacer toutes ces années de douleurs.

J'avançai une main et caressai son visage.

- Lorsque je te regarde, je ne vois plus le Drago Malefoy froid d'antan…je vois celui qui a enduré tant d'épreuves mais qui malgré tout a su ouvrir son cœur. Ta mère serait fière de toi…Elle serait fière de l'homme que tu es devenu aujourd'hui.

J'essuyai doucement les larmes qui lentement traçaient leur chemin sur son visage, le regard toujours encré dans le sien, ces yeux si beaux qui déversaient, sûrement pour la première fois, ces flots de tristesse.

- Je….

- Chuuuutt… N'aies pas honte de tes larmes. Elles sont là pour te prouver que tu n'as rien à voir avec ton père. N'aies pas peur de ce que les gens vont penser de toi, parce que s'ils te voient tel que moi je te vois en ce moment, ils comprendront…Ils comprendront quel être incroyable tu es…Fais leur découvrir le vrai Drago, laisse les te connaître…Je suis sûre qu'ils t'aimeront…tout comme moi…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur alors que je lui disais ces mots. Il semblait ne pas être sûr de ce que j'avais dit. Je pris alors son visage entre mes mains et me mis à sa hauteur pour poser mon front contre le sien. Je baissai les yeux, toute tremblante d'appréhension.

- Ces derniers temps, le seul moment où j'arrivais à me sentir apaisée c'était dans mes rêves…Je rêvais d'être aimée à mon tour. Une voix et une seule me permettait d'y croire encore…Je l'entendais sans cesse chaque nuit comme pour me rappeler de son existence. J'aimais entendre cette voix, j'aimais la douceur qu'elle empruntait pour prononcer mon prénom, j'aimais la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle dégageait…Cette voix et celui à qui elle appartenait étaient déjà si chers à mon cœur sans que je sache à quoi il ressemblait et s'il existait vraiment… Je l'aimais plus que moi-même…Cette voix m'apportait tant de nouvelles sensations…Et cette voix je ne l'ai pas reconnue, ou plutôt je ne pouvais pas la reconnaître puisque je ne l'avais jamais entendue avec ces intonations. Et pourtant…ce soir…ce soir je l'ai entendue encore une fois…et ce n'était plus un rêve mais bien la réalité…

Je m'écartais doucement de son visage pour de nouveau capter son regard. Ses yeux reflétaient l'incompréhension, mais une petite lueur d'espoir y étincelait, semblant vouloir prendre le dessus. Ses lèvres si fines et si désirables tremblaient légèrement.

- Hermione…je ne comprends pas…

- Chuut…redis-le encore une fois…

- Je ne…

- Non…mon prénom…redis-le…

Je me rapprochais tout doucement de son visage, sentant son souffle chaud effleurer les contours du mien. Mon cœur battait la chamade et une douce chaleur s'emparait de moi.

- Hermione…

- Cette voix c'était la tienne Drago, lui murmurai-je avant de m'emparer tendrement de ses lèvres. Si le baiser avait d'abord été timide, il se changea bien vite en un passionné lorsque le jeune homme sembla prendre conscience de ce qui se passait. Au bout d'une minute qui sembla étonnamment longue, nous nous séparions afin de reprendre notre souffle. Je tenais toujours entre mes mains le visage de celui qui en si peu de temps avait réussi à se faire une place dans mon cœur. Je lui souris tendrement et posai mon front contre le sien. Lentement il se laissa glisser du fauteuil où il était assis, pour se retrouver plus près de moi sur le tapis. Il me prit dans ses bras, m'entourant ainsi de tout son amour.

- Je n'ose y croire…Tu veux vraiment de moi…malgré tout ?

- Drago…Je m'écartais de lui pour lui faire face et doucement je repris. Tu m'as non seulement sauvé la vie, mais en plus tu as sauvé mon âme de sa solitude…Je ne prétends pas pouvoir te faire oublier tout ce que tu as enduré, je ne prétends pas pouvoir être la femme parfaite. Je ne suis que moi, qui t'ai aimé sans savoir que c'était toi et qui, depuis qu'elle le sait et te connaît mieux, t'aime encore plus. Je sais que je veux être auprès de toi et personne d'autre…

- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de t'entendre dire ces mots…J'ai peur demain de me réveiller et de voir que tout çà n'était pas réel…

- Je t'aime Drago Malefoy ! Et pour reprendre tes mots, moi-même je ne réalise pas bien encore…Je ne remercierais jamais assez le ciel d'avoir fait de toi ce que tu es maintenant et de t'avoir mis sur mon chemin…Si tu veux bien de moi je veux t'aider à te construire un nouvel avenir, différent de celui qu'on imaginait pour toi. Je veux apprendre tout de toi, découvrir ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes, la moindre chose qui fait de toi l'être que j'aime… Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose en retour…Continues de m'aimer, continues de voir en moi celle que tu as décris tout à l'heure et je ferais de mon mieux pour rester fidèle à cette image que tu as de moi…

- Ma mère m'a dit une chose une fois qui aujourd'hui me semble si vraie : l'amour n'a qu'un sens…celui de la liberté…quand on y a goûté on se sent tout de suite plus léger et prêt à affronter tous les obstacles qui se mettront sur notre route…

- Ta mère était une femme pleine de bon sens…

- Je t'aime Hermione.

Et il m'embrassa pour sceller cet amour auquel nous aspirions tous deux. Nous passions le reste de la nuit, blottis l'un contre l'autre, s'enivrant de la présence de l'autre. Nous nous sommes endormis à même le sol, ne voulant aucunement briser ce lien que nous venions à peine de créer.

Au matin lorsque je me réveillais doucement, je sentis deux bras fermement agrippés autour de ma taille. Une voix douce me murmura à l'oreille :

- Bonjour belle endormie… J'eus droit à un tendre baiser sur le front. Cà te dirait une ballade dans le Parc ?...

Et en ce jour moi, Hermione Granger je m'éveillais à une vie nouvelle, pleine de surprises et de bonheur. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve…oui un doux rêve…qui petit à petit se transformait pour devenir réalité…

THE END


End file.
